


The Evil Lingers (AKA the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Hurt/Comfort Fic)

by NickelbackVEVO



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alzheimer’s Disease, Angst, Chronic Illness, Cuddling & Snuggling, EVILLLLLLLLL, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Illness, Nightmares, PTSD, Sad, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelbackVEVO/pseuds/NickelbackVEVO
Summary: Barnacle Boy is always there for his love, even if it feels like Mermaid Man isn’t “there,” too.





	The Evil Lingers (AKA the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Hurt/Comfort Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDN’T SLEEP UNTIL I WROTE THIS!!!!!!!

Barnacle Boy was sleeping in the bed he shared with Mermaid Man in the nursing home. He was a light sleeper, which was good for his lover, who was plagued by nightmares. Tonight was no exception.

” _ **EVILLLLLLLLLL**_!” the elder screamed in his sleep. Barnacle Boy was quick to grab him and pull him to his side. Mermaid Man left out a small whimper as he slowly opened his eyes.

”M-Man Ray?” he whispered in fear.

”No, you old coot, it’s me, your young ward,” Barnacle Boy cooed, stroking his hair.

Mermaid Man sighed, letting himself relax. Then he began to drool.

”...Where am I?” he said after a minute.

”You’re home,” Barnacle Boy said with a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re safe with me,”

”The yellow square boy and his stupid pink friend?”

”NO I-“ Barnacle Boy yelled, breaking off into an angered mumble. “I mean, it’s me, Barnacle Boy.”

He hadn’t meant to get mad, but it’s frustrating to see someone you love not recognize you.

”Oh...Barnacle Boy...” Mermaid Man hummed affectionately. “I remember that boy...a fine young lad. The finest in the seven seas.”

Barnacle Boy teared up, immensely hurt by the fact he wasn’t recognized, but warmed by how much Mermaid Man clearly admired him.

”I’m sure he loves you, you old coot...”

”I love him too.”

They fell asleep for a few minutes before Mermaid Man jolted awake again. His screams of “ _ **EVILLLLLLLLL**_!!!!!” rang throughout the nursing home, and Barnacle Boy went through the same heart-wrenching routine all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but i’m low key venting because i have nightmares all the time which sucks but whatever at least i get to write a mermaid man fan fic which TOTALLY evens it out


End file.
